Vinnie Jones
Vinnie Jones (1965 - ) Former professional soccer player Film Deaths *''Snatch'' (2000) [Bullet Tooth Tony]: Accidentally shot in the head by Dennis Farina, who had been aiming for Vinnie's dog. (Thanks to Tal, Amanda, and Evan) *''Swordfish'' (2001) [Marco]: Killed in an explosion when he falls from the bus (suspended from a helicopter) while holding onto a man with a bomb strapped to his body. (Thanks to Alexander) *''Blast'' (Video, 2004) [Michael Kittridge]: I don't remember the details but seem to vaguely recall him getting blown up at the very end. *''Slipstream'' (2005) [Winston Briggs]: Killed several times, but is always brought back by Sean Astin's reversing time. (Thanks to Alexander) *''Submerged ''(2005) [Henry]: Shot and falls to his death (striking various structures on the way down) during a shootout in an opera house (his body is later seen when Steven Seagal sees onlookers surrounding him). *''Played'' (2006) [Detective Brice] Shot in the back of the head by Gabriel Byrne. *''The Condemned ''(2007) [McStarley]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by Steve Austin. *''Hell Ride'' (2008) [Billy Wings]: Burned to death when Larry Bishop douses him with gasoline and sets him on fire, on top of having shot Vinnie with a speargun and slashing his throat. *''The Midnight Meat Train ''(2008) [Mahogany]: Stabbed in the skull with a blade by Bradley Cooper at the end of a struggle after being thrown out of a moving train. *''Smokin' Aces 2: Assassins' Ball'' (2010) [Finbar McTeague]: Shot and killed during a large shootout in a bar. *''Blood Out'' (2011)'' ''[Zed]: Shot to death as he was about to kill Luke Goss. *''Kill the Irishman'' (2011) [Keith Riston]: Shot in the chest with a shotgun blast as he is leaving his house. *''You May Not Kiss the Bride'' (2011) [Brick]: Head bashed on some ocean rocks after being shot in the back by Katharine McPhee as he is about to shoot Dave Annable, during a fight. He then grabs Dave (who survives) as he falls off a cliff into the ocean in a failed effort to drown him (played for black comic effect). His body is later seen lying on said rocks when Katarine looks down and sees him. *''Fire with Fire'' (2012) [Boyd]: Head smashed against a dumpster rail at the end of a struggle with Josh Duhamel. His body later seen again when Bruce Willis discovers him. *''Escape Plan'' (2013) [Head Guard Drake]: Skull crushed and neck snapped when thrown down a metal flight of stairs at the end of a struggle with Sylvester Stallone, he dies when Stallone looks down and sees him bleeding out (with his body later seen when Jim Caviezel discovers him). *''Toxin '''(The Enforcer) ''(2015) [Renner]: Shot by Wiley M. Pickett's men, when Taylor Handley pushes Vinnie out in his place, knowing that they intend to shoot on sight. TV Deaths *The Musketeers: The Challenge (2014)' [''Labarge]: Ran through with his short sword by Luke Pasqualino at the end of a duel. (Thanks to Brian) Gallery Drake's death.png|Vinnie Jones in Escape Plan Jones, Vinnie Jones, Vinnie Jones, Vinnie Category:1965 Births Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by stabbing